Sapphire blue
by smoking-tulips
Summary: Despite turbulent times, Finland knows he can't deny his true feelings for Sweden. Fin/Fem!Swe


A.N: For the anon on tumblr who requested I write more Fem!Swe/Finland.  
IDK if this lives up to your expectations Anon – but I hope someone likes it none the less.

Possessive Finland makes me happy inside. So does fluff...

* * *

Finland took a deep breath before entering the store, flinching as the door made a louder noise than he had anticipated.

The salesman looked up from his counter and straightened his monocle, staring the young looking man down with a very critical eye.  
"Good day." Finland greeted as he removed his hat, feeling increasingly awkward as he stood there surrounded by precious stones and glittering minerals.

"Good day Sir, how may I help you?" the man inquired as he straightened his back – customers were customers.

"I need...jewellery." Finland tried to appear sophisticated, but failed.

"What kind of jewellery?"

Finland bit his bottom lip as he tried to think what would suit Sweden best.  
Earrings? No. Her long blonde hair would only cover them.

A necklace? No...she'd think he'd only have gotten it so he could justify staring at her chest. Or maybe she'd think he'd stared so much at her chest that he'd grown bored! Finland started to panic as his mind drew up scenario after scenario about how he would mess this all up.

"Sir?" the man tried warily as he noticed Finland's constant fidgeting.

"A ring...I'd like a ring." he finally concluded.

The store owner nodded and proceeded to bring out a tray of simple silver rings.  
Finland frowned at the sight of them.  
"These won't do. I want something expensive."

The man raised his eyebrows – loosing his monocle in the process – before finding several trays of much more intricate and expensive rings.

The Finnish nation inspected them all with keen eyes, picking up one by one to have a closer look at the design and materials.

Rubies, pearls, gold, diamond, sapphires, jade and several others Finland couldn't even recognise.

In the end he settled for a silver ring with a shining blue opal in the middle, surrounded by little white diamonds and amethysts.  
Paying the man (who's eyes widened when the young man produced more than enough money to cover the cost), he headed home with a small spring in his step.

Sweden was intimidating, scary and hard to understand – not to mention her boss was detested by most of Finland's people.  
Yet – despite all of this Finland still couldn't help but like the blonde haired woman. It had been pretty clear she herself didn't wish for pain on anyone – and after every wrong doing of her people she would hug Finland and mutter apology after apology in broken Finnish to him till Finland managed to calm her down again.

He'd even woken up one night to her sleep talking.  
The words 'sorry' and 'forgive me' uttered again and again. When Finland had tried to wake her from her nightmare he only got pulled into a tight hug as Sweden buried her face in his night shirt.  
So it wasn't that _Sweden _herself was a bad person. Finland knew the weight a nation had to bear – he couldn't stay angry at her when it was completely put of her jurisdiction what happened to his people._  
_

Playing with the small box in his pockets, Finland wondered how he'd give her the ring.  
They where already 'married' in nation terms. But this wasn't really a proposal, or was it?

Shaking the thought away he gently shut the front door before hanging up his coat, careful to remove the box before starting his search for Sweden.

After not too much searching he found her slumped over her desk, resting on a stack of papers.  
Finland smiled, her expression was always so soft and calm whenever she slept. It was as if all worry she had could be erased.

"Sweden..." He gently shook her awake.  
He chuckled lightly as he noticed some ink from her work had stained her cheek.

"Fin?" she mumbled tiredly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning~" He chirped lightly with a wide smile before he licked his thumb and rubbed the ink of her face.

"How long have I been asleep for?" She said with a faint blush to her cheeks, looking up at Finland with a worried expression.

"Not long I think." He smiled back at her "I was out in the city so I wouldn't really know..."

"The city?"

"Yeah...I got you something."

Sweden seemed to be taken aback by this and stared wide-eyed at the Finnish nation.  
"You...got me something?"

Finland nodded, feeling the box burn in his pocket.

"Close your eyes." he ordered with a smile.

He got a wary look before the female nation complied silently.  
Mustering up all his courage he pulled the box and knelt down on one knee next to a chair.  
"You can look again..." He whispered.

Sweden's eyes fluttered open immediately, searching the space where he had been standing seconds before – not finding him there her eyes drifted downwards.

When she spotted him a gasp of shock escaped her and her eyes widened.  
"A ring?" She questioned in awe and she moved to touch the beautiful blue gem.  
Finland grinned and removed the ring from it's box before Sweden could touch it – instead he grasped her hand and gently placed it on her ring finger.

"It's beautiful." She stared in awe at the glittering diamonds.  
"But why?" she finally questioned, diverting her gaze away from the jewels and to the man still on his knees next to her.

Finland smiled sweetly, a pale pink to his cheeks.  
"Because I wanted everyone to see I don't oppose this marriage as a person. My people might not like it, and even if I wish for independence, I still love you."

He stood up, pulling her up from her chair in the process. As he embraced her, Sweden seemed to start breathing a lot more rapid before returning the hug with as much power as she possessed.

"Thank you," she mumbled into the fabric of his shirt repeatedly.

Finland smiled softly as he loosened his grip around her body, leaning away just enough to be able to meet her eyes.

"If I knew a ring made you this happy, I'd have done it sooner" he chirped, smiling at her with a sense of pride as he committed her flustered face to memory. He wished he could paint a picture and keep it forever. Sadly his memory would simply have to do.

Then again, Sweden smiling was a visual image it would be very hard to forget.

* * *

OTL. This took far too long for what it was supposed to be and what it ended up being.  
I'm sorry anon if this wasn't what you hoped...

(no, I have no idea what time period this is...during their union at some point, but IDK when. Your guess is as good as mine) All historical inaccuracies is purely down to me being too lazy to look stuff up (and internet is a temperamental bastard). Many apologies.

and "Sapphire blue" sounded much better as a title than "Opal blue" mind you...


End file.
